


Chasing

by traceymattel



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cis Female Katya Zamolodchikova, Cis Female Trixie Mattel, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Katya Zamolodchikova, Lesbian Trixie Mattel, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traceymattel/pseuds/traceymattel
Summary: "Pizza? As in, do you want to get pizza with me?" "Like a date?" "If you want to call it that. I just call it lunch but you do you."
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Chasing

**Author's Note:**

> This is what came to me at 4 AM.

Trixie sighed as she sat on a small bench in front of an apartment building. The small dog she had on a leash began to bark. She couldn't find the trigger as she looked around. She began to hear laughing so she looked up. There was a blonde woman smoking a cigarette smiling down at her and waving at the dog. The dog stopped barking as the woman stubbed her cigarette, dropped it, then walked inside. Trixie walked towards the staircase and tied the dog down. She picked up the cigarette and walked up to the woman's apartment. She knocked on the door and waited. "Hello?" The woman said as she opened the door. Trixie said nothing and just placed the cigarette in her hand. She walked back down to the dog, who was now barking again and walked away.

The next day she followed the same route she did with all her dogs. Dog walker, what a fabulous career choice right? It wasn't her first choice, she really wanted to be a musician. But you don't always get what you want. As she was walking, something hit her in the head. She bent down to grab what was thrown. It was a dog tag. Must've come off when she tied the dog down. "You gave me something, thought I'd return the favour!" A voice shouted from above her. She rolled her eyes as she noticed it was the woman from yesterday. The dog she was walking today was almost as big as her and extremely impatient. She was pulled to the ground and watched as the dog ran away. "Great" She whispered and continued to lay on the ground. She heard someone coming down the stairs quickly. "You okay?" "I'm fine!" Trixie replied annoyed and started dusting herself off. "Thanks for the dog tag." She said with another roll of her eyes and started walking in the direction she thought she saw the dog go. As she turned a corner she noticed she was being followed. "What are you doing!?" She asked, angry now. "Helping you look." The woman defended. "You could've said something instead of following me like a creep." "Katya" The woman responded. "What?" Trixie asked confused. "That's my name" "Bruce" Now Katya was confused. "Is that your name?" "No, that's the dog I lost. If you wanna help, you gotta run" Katya started laughing until she saw her actually start to run.

After ten minutes they finally found the dog. It had stopped to greet people in a grocery store parking lot. "Sorry" Katya said while petting the dog. "Are you apologizing to the dog?" Trixie asked in disbelief. "Yes, but I'm also sorry for your pants." She pointed to Trixie's ripped and ruined pants. "Thank you, and…" "and what?" Katya looked up, still petting the dog. Trixie took the dog tag out of her pocket and threw it at Katya. "Ow, what was that for? I returned it." "You threw it at my head!" "You placed my finished cigarette in my hand! Which I actually found kind of funny, but still!" Trixie crouched down next to Katya on the curb. "Cigarettes are gross" Trixie whispered. "Dogs are gross" Katya responded mockingly. "Trixie" "What?" "My name is Trixie" "Oh" Katya nodded. "Very fitting." Katya smiled at the blonde in front of her and stood up. "I should let you get your dog home." "He's not my dog, I'm a dog walker." Katya nodded slowly. "I thought so. Well, that or you're a crazy person who buys new dogs every day." She laughed and Trixie joined her. "You watch me walk dogs every day?" Trixie questioned as she began walking the dog back to where they came from. "No, not every day, sometimes I can get channels. They're in Spanish but now I can speak Spanish." Trixie laughed. "You're… interesting" "Thanks" Katya smiled and skipped ahead of Trixie. "And you are extremely stressed out. You busy tomorrow? I like to meditate in the park a few times a week. You can join me if you'd like." Trixie thought about it. "No I'm not busy, and meditation isn't really my thing... but sure, why not?" Katya smiled and waved goodbye as Trixie walked away with the dog.

It turned out Trixie was right, meditation was indeed not her thing. "We were just sitting down, how did you pull a muscle!?" "I didn't pull it while I was sitting down! I pulled it when you made me race you!" "You started that yesterday, and you lost." Trixie pushed Katya and continued limping away. "Okay, rude. Do you want me to carry you?" Trixie shook her head. "Come on, It's really sad watching you walk like a baby deer." "I will break you." "I was just offering-" "It's not a threat. I'm saying I'm too heavy." "Bull, get on!" Katya pointed towards her back and crouched to the ground. "Katya!" Trixie whined but complied anyway.

"This is stupid, I feel stupid." Trixie continued complaining. "Would you feel less stupid if you were limping around?" Trixie stayed quiet. "Didn't think so, and look we're here." Katya ran up the stairs to unlock her door and ran back down to help Trixie up. "Katya, I can take a bus home." "No, you are injured and you will stay here until you can walk properly!" Trixie didn't feel like arguing and slowly followed Katya up the stairs. "You can lay on the couch. I'll get you ice, and a popsicle." "Why a popsicle?" "Have you ever been sad while eating a popsicle?" Trixie thought about the question as if it was actually important. "No?" "Then that's why."

It turned out that Katya's couch was much more comfortable than it looked. Trixie ended up falling asleep for what felt like at least an hour. "Good morning!" Katya greeted as she walked in from the bedroom in her pajamas. "What time is it?" Trixie asked, sleep still heavy in her voice. "5 AM. I wasn't expecting you to sleep the whole night but I didn't want to wake you." Trixie rubbed her neck. She must've moved the pillows in her sleep, leaving her slightly sore. "Katya you could have told me to leave." "No, it's fine, I have no problem with having a pretty girl sleep on my couch." "Well thanks, but I feel weird sleeping over at a stranger's house. Also, why are you awake this early?" "We aren't strangers, not really anyway. And the birds are awake, so why shouldn't I be." Trixie couldn't understand how someone could be happy this early in the morning, but she needed coffee and her bed. "Coffee?" Katya asked as she placed a small blue mug in front of her. "Are you a mind reader?" Trixie asked before taking a sip and then spitting it out. "Here's the sugar." Trixie grabbed the container from Katya's hand and dumped half of it in. She tried it again and repeated her previous reaction. "Your sugar is broken." She announced and set her mug down. "I know a little place down the street that will give you 90% sugar 10% coffee." "Take me there, take me now." Katya laughed and helped Trixie up off the couch.

"This is perfect" Trixie announced truly satisfied. "Yup, I sure know how to pick a good place. Pizza?" "What?" Trixie hadn't been paying attention. Katya laughed and repeated her question. "Pizza? As in, do you want to get pizza with me?" "Like a date?" "If you want to call it that. I just call it lunch but you do you." Trixie lightly smacked Katya on the arm and laughed. "Shut up. Pizza is fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
